


11:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Wrong color!'' Supergirl said as she frowned near Reverend Amos Howell.





	11:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Wrong color!'' Supergirl said as she frowned near Reverend Amos Howell after he replaced a stuffed kitten from a recent attack.

THE END


End file.
